At Midnight
by Team Tomato
Summary: A certain blue-haired midnight visitor gets more than he bargained for when he accidentally awakens a sleeper... Warning: yaoi lemon, KratosxYuan. One-shot.


_Greetings from _**Riesentraube**_ of Team Tomato!! _

_If you don't like the pairing of KratosxYuan, yaoi, or lemons, then please click the "back" button on your browser. I'd prefer that to flames - please, if you're just going to flame, just leave._

_Anyways, to those of you that love yaoi and KratosxYuan, ENJOY! This is __my__ first lemon, but I've read plenty of 'em, so hopefully this one isn't too bad. I know it may be a bit awkward at times, but bear with me and just try to enjoy it. There's a serious lack of KxY lemons here on FFN, don't you think? So I hope you enjoy this fic._

_Also, this fic assumes that seraphim can sleep and cry and feel some temperature changes; it's not entirely correct, but I took those liberties to write this. Hopefully it doesn't upset anyone._

* * *

_Beep, beep-beep, beep._

_Click._

_Whoosh._

The electric door slid open, air rushing out, fanning back the man's hair and fringed cape. He stepped in, quickly, before the door could close, and dropped his cape upon a rack. He wasn't going to stay very long anyways, so he didn't know why he took off his cloak, but… it was habit.

In fact, everything he was doing tonight was habit. It wasn't _every_ night that he snuck in here, no, but when he had the chance, he always seized it. It was always worth it.

His eyes fell upon a sleeping form in the room's bed, and he smiled.

Yes, definitely worth it.

He quietly walked closer, taking great care to avoid furniture and the corner of the rug. He made it to the bed without incident, smiling still, and watched the figure sleep.

It was a man, of course. He'd tried to so hard to convince himself that he didn't fancy men, but… those arguments had been a long time ago, and he hadn't done a very good job of knocking the idea out of his head. And it's not like he walked down the street checking out guys; there was only one in particular in his life that he loved.

Yes, loved.

His aforementioned love was exquisite in sleep – during the day, he was weighed down by worries and danger, but at night, all those troubled fell away. His spiky red hair was rather tame for once, falling about and framing his face. This the man could tell, even though his red-haired dreamer was sleeping on his side, facing away from him. He'd snuck in here to watch him sleep plenty of times before and knew just what to expect.

The steady rise and fall of his chest lulled the midnight visitor into a sense of peace and overwhelming love. It happened every time he visited, and it made him feel so good. He knew that because loving another man was considered a "sin", his affection would never be returned, but it was these midnight visits that enabled him to keep going and hold his head high, even in the other's presence during the day.

The man sighed wistfully, gently smoothing some red hairs into place. A little smirk played about his mouth; that red hair was a mess to tame, and was usually left shoulder-length and spiky. But it seemed that his love had been busy lately (even his gloves were still on), and hadn't had time to cut it – it was a few inches longer now. But those few inches longer were just more of that lovely red hair he could bury his fingers in.

He bent, taking a handful of that hair and inhaling its almost spicy scent. It was intoxicating – it drove him positively wild every time he smelled it. If his secret love happened to pass by him in the hall, and he smelled that scent, he'd go about the rest of the day dreamily and faraway, and yes, very happy. But during his little night visits, he could give in to his little urges and placate himself. Just one visit was enough to keep him going for months.

He sifted through the strands, finding the man's ear and, ah yes, there it was, his favorite spot, just below it. The ear, unlike his own, was round – it was a human that he, a half-elf, loved.

But even the difference of their races hadn't been enough to cause him to deny himself his feelings.

The visitor smiled to himself again, and then kissed that favorite little spot of his. It was a rather guilty pleasure, but as long as his red-haired sleeping angel didn't find out, no harm done. He rested there for a bit, luxuriating in the moment with his "angel".

He inhaled that spicy scent again, but furrowed his brow. His "angel"… yes, he was, and literally. He himself was one of them too. But he shook away these painful old memories and returned again to the present.

He kissed him again, leaving a tiny trail on the other's neck. But he hadn't realized just how cold his lips were; a human, even being the "angel" that he was, had more feeling than a half-elf "angel".

The red-haired man stirred, his eyelids fluttering open.

The midnight visitor almost gasped out loud, but stifled it with a hand and turned to flee. But suddenly a gloved hand reached out and grasped a hold of his wrist, and he mentally cursed – he'd had a hand on the bed.

He struggled madly, but in vain; the vice-like grip of the hand that held his wrist just wouldn't loosen. He should have been more careful – he knew, that if it came to strength, the other would win. And he here was, caught in just such a situation.

The other, showing no sign of the usual confusion that comes when waking up, sat up, still gripping the wrist. Brown-red eyes glared into the turquoise pair of his prisoner.

But then the reddish eyes blinked – confusion.

"Yuan?" he asked.

Yuan – now the named sneak, turned away and tried to hide his face. He struggled again, but quickly gasped when the grip tightened and hurt his wrist.

"Yuan," he was asked again, "What are you doing here? What was…?" But then the man's eyes widened in realization. "You… why did you… you kissed me?" His hand strayed to that little spot behind his ear – Yuan's favorite spot. But Yuan panicked.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…!" Yuan struggled futilely again, "Let me go!" he rasped.

The red-haired angel stood, jerking the wrist he held towards him, and ultimately, Yuan. Yuan was no match for the other's strength and suddenly found his arms pinned to his sides by the other's hands.

"Look at me, Yuan," he said, "You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night to… to _kiss_ me." He let go of one arm and turned Yuan's face upwards, forcing the blue eyes to look into his own. "Why, Yuan?" he said, much more softly. He was afraid that his earlier gruff tone seemed to have frightened his friend.

"No… I… I can't tell you… I…" Yuan struggled with his words, suddenly choking on a sob. The other man stared in amazement when he saw tears – which had probably been pent up for years – stream down Yuan's elegant cheekbones. Yuan did not have the sort of face that looked right crying – it was almost unnatural to see him cry.

"Kratos…" Yuan at last breathed the other's name through his sobs. "Just… just hold me," he finished lamely. Then waterworks swiftly broke out anew, and much stronger this time.

Awkwardly, Kratos wrapped his arms around Yuan and brought him closer. Yuan threw his arms about Kratos' neck and buried his face into the human's chest. A slightly damp spot appeared on Kratos' shirt, but he didn't take notice; this situation was still weird for him, and he was very worried about Yuan.

But in the end, friendship won out. Kratos abandoned his confusion and held back no comfort. He shushed Yuan, trying to get him to stop crying and speak. But whatever had been Yuan's motif for sneaking in and kissing him, Kratos couldn't get him to tell. So he stopped his questions, instead quieting down and gently stroking the other's hair.

His hand came upon Yuan's hair tie, which held his blue locks back, and he absentmindedly pulled it out. In his opinion, hair back was troublesome and uncomfortable, although Yuan pulled his up every day. But now Yuan's azure mane came loose and fell comfortingly about his face, almost as a veil. The lock of hair that always fell in front of his face and seemed out of place now looked natural.

Kratos pulled Yuan closer; he was still sobbing. Through his tears, Yuan felt the comforting embrace and warmth of Kratos' body. He involuntarily shivered; rarely was he this close to Kratos, and even in this situation, it felt very nice. Yuan's tears gradually subsided and his sobs fell silent.

"Now can you tell me?" Kratos asked. "Don't we know each other well enough? You can tell me anything, Yuan!" he pleaded. But Yuan shook his head, keeping his eyes away from Kratos'.

"No, no…" Yuan whispered, "Not this. I… can't. I just can't." His embrace tightened, bringing Kratos closer. Kratos rested his head upon Yuan's – Yuan was the perfect height for it, being just slightly shorter than himself.

Then Kratos suddenly realized how close they were in proximity and flushed. But they were just friends, right…? He shouldn't be feeling this way this close to Yuan… he shook his head, trying to suppress the perverse thoughts floating about his mind.

Kratos looked down, but Yuan was still avoiding his eyes. A bit frustrated, he grabbed Yuan's face and forced it upwards.

"Come on, Yuan," he said, and then sighed in frustration; Yuan was pointedly looking down at his feet. "Please, tell me what's wrong," he tried again. He shifted his position so that their foreheads rested together – a comfortable position.

Then Yuan finally looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded. Kratos' senses tingled in anticipation… but anticipation of what? It was definitely a strange feeling… maybe it was caused by the fact that their noses had just brushed...?

Then all of a sudden Yuan tilted his smooth face upwards and exhaled, his fresh breath tickling Kratos' face. But before he could register what this could mean, Yuan had pulled Kratos' face down to his own and crashed their lips together, a single tear still trickling down his cheek.

Kratos was taken aback, but returned the kiss before even thinking about it. He didn't much like physical contact, and only allowed a few certain people near… but Yuan happened to be one of them. Yuan's soft tongue brushed against Kratos' lips, requesting entrance, and Kratos opened his mouth and allowed Yuan in.

Yuan moaned softly, clutching Kratos closer. Kratos clasped at him too, one hand rubbing the half-elf's tears away and the other delicately running down Yuan's slight curves. Yuan tensed, liking the touching, deepened their kiss, and let his hands run down Kratos' back before coming to rest looped just above the man's hips.

It was crazy, insane even – Yuan? _Kissing_ him? – But Kratos' mind didn't quite register this. He was too busy kissing the blue-haired half-elf back to think much, enjoying how certain touches of his made Yuan shudder and groan.

Finally they parted for air, their lips still centimeters apart. Yuan's eyes were still half-lidded with desire, but by now, so were Kratos'. Yuan leaned forward again, expecting another kiss, and then suddenly cried out loudly.

Yuan's scream struck a deep chord inside of Kratos, freezing him in place and almost stopping his heart. That had been a shout of pain! A strong force swiftly sent Yuan toppling forward, sending Kratos with him.

Luckily for them, the bed hadn't been too far, and they landed without injury, Yuan upon Kratos. But something was very wrong; Yuan was convulsing violently, gasping like a fish, clawing at the sheets. Kratos tried to still him, still tense with worry, and then noticed a dark stain on his shoulder. It spread by the second, at last dripping onto Kratos and staining his shirt as well.

"Kratos…" Yuan gasped, "Ahh…" He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, still writhing.

Kratos was bewildered and sat up, steadying Yuan in front of him. Yuan winced as Kratos touched his left arm – the injured one. Kratos turned him slightly to get a better view of his shoulder, and then his breath hitched in his throat.

A long arrow was sticking out of Yuan's shuddering shoulder, the tip buried inches into his soft flesh. Three dark feathers accented the butt end of the arrow, and they quivered with each of the bluenette's spasms.

Kratos bit his lip to keep from crying out; seeing Yuan in pain was terrible. His trembling form just about brought tears to Kratos' eyes; but he couldn't stay. Not now. Someone had deliberately tried to shoot Yuan in the heart, and luckily missed, and Kratos was now charged with tracking them down.

Kratos rose, gently laying Yuan facedown on his bed, and gazed at the half-elf for a moment before grabbing his Flamberge from his bedside and marching out the door. Whoever it was that had shot the arrow was still in the building; Kratos' angel senses told him so – and he was determined to make them pay.

They'd hurt _his _Yuan!

He was so determined that he hadn't even noticed how possessive he was acting.

Kratos softly stepped into the hallway outside his bedroom, checking about for the intruder. But he didn't have time to check every room; Yuan was badly injured and bleeding all over the place. He wanted to find the would-be assassin now and chop their head off quick, or else shut down the entire building and deal with them later. He went to the control panel mounted on the wall just outside his bedroom and shut down all the electric doors. Now, no matter where the assassin was, he or she would be unable to escape. Kratos smiled wickedly, thinking of what a satisfaction it would be to have his revenge.

But it terrified him that an assassin had been able to get so close to them – they were not one, but _two_ seraphim, after all. It was unthinkable that someone could enter the building without them knowing, but mortifying that someone could have shot Yuan without either of them noticing until it was too late. Someone that dangerous had to be taken care of quickly.

He checked his entire floor as quickly as he could, his heart hammering in his chest, still panicking for Yuan and wanting to return soon. But he barely finished examining his floor before impatiently returning to his bedroom, entering his pass code and slipping inside; the assassin wasn't going anywhere now anyways, as dangerous as they were, and Yuan's need for treatment was greater. A brief thought of how on earth Yuan had even gained his passcode crossed his mind, but it disappeared as soon as he saw the injured bluenette lying helpless on the bed.

Yuan was still in the same spot where Kratos had left him just minutes before, finally still and not twitching anymore. His breathing was ragged and a large dark spot had pooled about his left shoulder on the bedcovers. He feebly opened an eye as Kratos sat down on the bed, but was unable to speak more than an "nnh…", which was an acknowledgement of Kratos' presence.

Kratos gently stroked Yuan's hair to comfort him while he slipped a hand under his chest. Yuan shut his eyes in pain and suppressed a cry, but remained still and allowed Kratos to move him. Kratos managed to get him into a sitting position as quickly and painlessly as possible. At last, Yuan sat up, his eyes open and blinking uncertainly, his mouth in a grimace from the pain. Kratos shifted closer to him, one hand on Yuan's uninjured shoulder to steady him.

"Yuan?" he asked gently. Yuan's eyelids fluttered and he managed to hold Kratos' gaze with his turquoise pupils for just a second before shuddering. He panted, the exertion of sitting up too much for him, and fell forwards onto Kratos.

Kratos steadied him, his arms looped about Yuan's waist, the half-elf's forehead coming to rest on the human's shoulder. He shuddered slightly, his arrow wound upset again. His face had paled to a deathly pallor, and looking over at where Yuan had been lying, Kratos was stunned by the amount of blood left there. Yuan's body had been covering most of it up, but now the huge stain was visible in its entirety.

"Kratos…" Yuan murmured, forcing the said human to tear his eyes away from the blood.

"Shush, Yuan, I'm here…" Again Kratos stroked the bluenette's long hair, shushing him softly. But Kratos' expression hardened; sooner or later, the arrow was going to have to be taken care of. He hated the thought of ripping it out of Yuan and causing him more pain, but it wouldn't do to leave the arrow in any longer than was necessary – for all Kratos knew, the arrow could be poisoned.

But first, Yuan's shirt had to be taken care of. Kratos smoothly unbuttoned it, Yuan moaning softly as his hands trailed lower and lower. Finally the last button was undone and Kratos pulled the shirt back and away, exposing Yuan's smooth chest and stomach.

He tried not to stare, but it was the first time in over 4,000 years that he'd been this close to Yuan. Before it hadn't been as awkward to see his blue-haired friend shirtless, but… that had been long ago. He couldn't help but feel curious, and tried to tell himself that there was nothing weird about what he was doing, but a heated blush nevertheless stole across his face.

Yuan's Cruxis Crystal, ornately fixed just above his collarbones, twinkled in the starlight that seeped in from a gap in the window curtains. Kratos unconsciously ran a hand over it, liking the feel of the contrast of the cold golden metal and the heat of Yuan's skin. Yuan's Crystal was much larger than his own and dominated the landscape of the half-elf's chest.

He shook his auburn head again, but even as he worked Yuan's right arm out of its sleeve, Kratos' blush deepened. Suddenly a little gasp from Yuan brought him back to earth – he'd accidentally brushed the arrow. All embarrassment was for the moment, forgotten, and as carefully as he could, he unclothed Yuan's left arm. Yuan wasn't much help, his arms limp and his form lifeless, but at least he wasn't convulsing anymore. He moved the sleeve back, exposing fresh blood that had been previously hidden.

At last, only the arrow kept Yuan's shirt to him. Kratos grabbed a small knife from inside a drawer next to his bed and cut the bloodied material away, taking immense care in trying not to touch the projectile sticking out of Yuan's flesh. He slashed it away without incident, and let the bloody clothing drop onto the bed, then tossed the knife back onto his bedside table. Now all he had left to do was remove the arrow…

His first task done, Kratos tilted his head down towards Yuan's and bent over his pointed ear. "Yuan… hey, I'm going to have to take this arrow out. Ok?" He stroked the bluenette's smooth cheekbone with the back of his fingers, lingering above the skin for a moment.

Yuan whimpered in response. All he'd known for the past ten minutes or so was pain. He could barely remember why Kratos was there, or why he was in a strange bedroom at all. But the other man's comforting voice and touch brought him back to his senses for a little bit, and he was able to remember bits and pieces of his earlier motif.

Kratos repositioned Yuan slightly and poised his hand just above the arrow shaft. He really hated the thought of doing this to his friend, but had no choice. So he whispered a countdown for the both of them.

"3… 2… 1…"

In the same moment that Kratos' hand descended upon the arrow shaft, Yuan tensed and let out a premature cry of anticipation. In one fluid motion, Kratos wrenched the arrow out of the bluenette's flesh, his teeth clenched and eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the look of pain that would inevitably pass across the half-elf's fine features.

Yuan let out a real scream this time, now from the pain of the arrow being torn out. Kratos immediately threw the arrow upon the ground, ignoring its clattering as it hit the floor, and crushed Yuan's body to his own, hoping to console his friend's pain with an embrace.

Yuan whimpered again, as Kratos' strong hold was hurting him. The human, immediately noticing this, loosened his clutch and sat back a little to examine the injured half-elf.

Yuan was still panting, but didn't seem as lost as he'd been before. His eyes were finally focusing and he'd stopped writhing in pain. But he gazed mournfully at Kratos, his lips slightly parted to allow him greater airflow.

Yuan blinked and shook his head, sapphire hair tumbling. He glanced for a moment at the arrow lying on the ground and shuddered, but then looked up at Kratos again.

"Kratos…" he breathed, his eyes hard, "That arrow… wasn't meant for… me… it was meant… for you."

Kratos inhaled sharply; he hadn't even thought of the assassin going for himself. He'd assumed Yuan, as he'd been the one shot, but… this _was_ his room. The pieces clicked into place and suddenly it all made perfect sense…

"Yuan…"

But Yuan shook his head. "It was for you… I'm sure of it." Some slight color had returned to his face, painting his cheeks a light pink, and his eyes were fully focused again. Now that the worst of the pain had left, Yuan felt more himself, but very worn-out.  
"Who was it?"

"No, Yuan, don't worry about it… I'll take care of it later. They're not getting away now," Kratos declared. "Can you sit by yourself?"

Yuan's eyes widened; he hadn't realized that he'd been all but on top of Kratos vertically, and shirtless at that. He nodded, his face brilliantly colored, and managed to straighten himself and sit normally. He thought he noticed the human staring at his shirtless chest for a moment, but blinked, and Kratos was looking away again. It must've been his imagination…

Kratos quickly scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, glancing back at Yuan for just a moment. Yuan suddenly panicked and made a move to follow, but Kratos shook his head, wordlessly telling him to remain. Yuan pouted slightly and watched Kratos go, but was slightly relieved – it all of a sudden had gotten very warm in the little room.

Kratos walked across the room to a bathroom and flicked on the light. Yuan's eyes narrowed, the light hurting them, and he heard Kratos rustling about. In a moment, he emerged, holding a bottle of some sort, a bag of cotton balls, and a damp towel. He flipped the light off, darkness engulfing both of them again.

Yuan felt slightly dizzy by the time Kratos seated himself beside him and swayed painfully. Kratos noticed and put an arm around his waist to steady him, then turned his attention to the little bottle. Yuan peered at it also and read the label – "Iodine".

"It's to clean the wound," Kratos said, explaining, unscrewing the cap. "I don't want to cast First Aid on an infected puncture wound." This made Yuan grimace; he knew how much iodine stung. He scooted to the edge of the bed and dangled his legs over it, not wanting to think about the sting that would soon come.

Kratos shifted closer to Yuan, placing his legs on either side of him and sitting down behind him. Kratos winced mentally at the wound; Yuan couldn't see just how bad it was, but he could. It was a good inch or two deep, and terrible to look at – Yuan's entire left shoulder was covered in drying blood, with fresh stuff constantly leaking down his side. Kratos fought back the urge be sick, the sight of such a lesion in Yuan's perfect porcelain skin too appalling to look at for long.

He gave Yuan a quick squeeze around the middle for reassurance before taking the damp towel and cleaning away the dried iron-colored shell that coated most of Yuan's left side. Yuan tensed, letting out a hiss as Kratos passed the cold towel too close to the puncture, but closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and let the human work. Luckily Kratos was quick and efficient, and Yuan didn't have to endure the uncomfortable sensation of the cold towel passing around his injured area for long.

Next, Kratos placed a cotton ball on the end of the iodine bottle and tilted it upside down. He let the cotton ball soak up as much of the antiseptic as possible and then placed the bottle down on his bedside table. Kratos bit his tongue before dabbing carefully at the wound, but even his gentle tap was enough to make Yuan scream in agony. For some reason, Kratos didn't want Yuan's shouts to be heard, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. Yuan's eyes widened, effectively silenced by Kratos' hand, and his next cry was muffled.

He struggled against the hand, trying to voice his discomfort as Kratos cleaned the wound, but then unexpectedly felt fingers enter his mouth. He accidentally bit them hard as Kratos dripped iodine into his injury, causing Kratos to curse and drop his iodine-soaked cotton ball.

"Sorry," Yuan mumbled. Kratos rubbed his fingers, trying to soothe the obvious bite marks that laced them. But he wasn't angry, just shocked, and he circled the hand around Yuan's middle and held him close, forgiving him.

Kratos picked up a fresh cotton ball and dipped it in the iodine, then continued cleaning. To keep his mind off the terrible sting the iodine caused, Yuan took a hold of Kratos' hand – the one he had bitten. He wove his fingers around Kratos', his noises of discomfort softer now, and kissed the fingers he'd accidentally bitten.

Kratos was distracted by this affection and gasped slightly when Yuan nibbled one of the fingers. He tried to continue disinfecting Yuan's injury, but ended up slopping iodine all over his back as Yuan nibbled on another. He sighed, enjoying the feel of his fingers in Yuan's mouth, and gave up trying to clean the wound; it was probably cleaned well enough by now anyways. He gave it one last dab for good measure, causing Yuan to tense up and hiss again, then put the cotton balls away.

Kratos tried to remove his fingers from Yuan's mouth, but Yuan clenched them in his teeth, snarling slightly, and refused to give them back. So Kratos sighed dramatically, doing his best to ignore the bites, and held his other hand a few centimeters above Yuan's injury.

"First Aid," he murmured. A green light burst from his hand and found Yuan's hurt shoulder, quickly sealing up the wound and stopping the now light trickle of blood. Yuan's breath hitched slightly (First Aid always felt weird), but he relaxed quickly as the wound knitted itself up. He felt much better, and was well enough to allow Kratos to place his hand _on_ the now-lessened gash and cast First Aid again.

Kratos took his hand away (the one that wasn't still in Yuan's mouth), and examined his handiwork. Yuan had a scar in place of the arrow wound that would feel slightly bruised for a day or two, but otherwise he was good as new. He smiled, his heart rate finally slowing down; he was so glad that Yuan was all right.

Yuan sighed happily, all pain now gone. He leaned back against Kratos, finally relinquishing the man's hand, and reached back and buried his own hand in Kratos' auburn hair. He held it there for a minute, silently communicating his thanks, and then got up as though to leave.

But Kratos wasn't going to have any of that; firstly, he wanted to know what Yuan had been doing in his room in the first place (and what those kisses were about!), and secondly, Yuan couldn't go anywhere even if he'd wanted to – the entire building was shut down, after all. Kratos lunged at Yuan and pinned him against his chest, wrapping his legs around him to keep him there. Yuan cried out in surprise, falling back with a thud.

"You're not going anywhere," Kratos growled fiercely into Yuan's blue hair. Shivers ran up and down the half-elf's spine; he remembered why he'd been there now, and Kratos' gruff tone was oddly arousing…

Yuan, despite himself, fought against Kratos' grasp, but that only served to make the human hold him tighter. Naughty thoughts about what he'd like to do to Kratos because of this floated about his mind, but he kept them quiet and tried not to think about just _how_ flexible Kratos had to be to wrap his sexy legs around him.

_Dammit, Yuan, you idiot,_ he thought to himself – Kratos simply refused to let him go.

Finally Yuan's struggles ceased and Kratos spoke again.

"I want to know just why you were here, Yuan. I know this has been a very… weird night… but I want you to answer me."

"I already _told_ you Kratos, I can't _say_… "

"Silence Yuan, I do _not_ want to hear that again. Tell me why… you've been acting so strangely lately." Kratos' eyes were oddly worried.

Yuan fell silent, staring down at the arrow that had been stuck in his shoulder just minutes before. It was strange that Kratos was ignoring the shooter of that arrow and was instead showing him so much care… maybe…

_No, I can't tell him! What would he think? "Oh Kratos, I think I'm in love with you?" "Oh Kratos, just take me right now?" Absolutely not! _

"I'm waiting," Kratos said flatly. Now that Yuan was healed, he felt oddly… irritated. It was probably the fact that it was the middle of the night but… it really was a bit too hot in here…

"I thought I already showed you why," Yuan said quietly. If it hadn't been for Kratos' angelic hearing, he'd have missed it. Yuan sounded so sad! He immediately regretted his impatience and loosened his hold on Yuan.

"… I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." Yuan got up, amazed that his captor was freeing him. But he didn't really want to leave… not _anymore_… and he was feeling unusually antsy and brave tonight…

He turned to Kratos, shaking his head. "It's ok, Kratos… maybe… you just don't remember." He thoughtfully licked his lips.

Suddenly, remembrance hit Kratos full force. But Yuan… could he feel that way about him? That kiss had been so heated…

Yuan smiled seductively at him. "Hmm… shall I show you again?" he asked playfully, a finger resting against his lips. He leaned down, one hand by Kratos' left hip and the other tracing the side of the red-haired seraph's face. He trailed the hand down slowly, enjoying the effect this was having on the human, and finally rested his thumb against the corner of his mouth. Boldly, he pressed insistently upon Kratos' lips.

Kratos was starting to think he was dreaming; this night was just too strange. First he'd woken up to Yuan kissing him, then Yuan had frenched him, then Yuan had gotten shot, and now Yuan was… seducing him? His normally impassive expression and calm eyes had fallen like melting snow, his eyes betraying his complete and utter bewilderment.

Yuan smirked to himself when Kratos opened his mouth slightly and allowed Yuan's thumb in. Yuan stroked the inside of Kratos' mouth for just a moment before hungrily claiming those red lips with his own.

Kratos moaned, grabbing Yuan about the waist and pulling him on top of him. Now he didn't feel so bad, even though he was still confused… so what did it matter if this was his best friend _and_ enemy…? Yuan was a great kisser…

The pair toppled backwards, and Kratos found himself straddled by Yuan with his arms pinned. The bluenette was licking his lips again and grinning most wickedly. His sapphire eyes glittered like jewels, his cerulean hair falling in front of his face in just such a way to partially cover one of them.

Kratos smiled up at this beautiful blue angel and brushed the stray hair back around his pointed ear. Yuan smiled again, this time sincerely and without the lust. He stroked Kratos' cheek again, his eyes sad.

"Now do you understand, Kratos?" He whispered, his voice quivering. "I… I can't tell you, because I've kept it to myself for so long…and I just… don't have the courage to say it."

Kratos sat up, propping himself up with his elbows. "Yuan," he said seriously, "You're one of the bravest people I know… you always choose what's right and stick to that path, no matter what others do. I mean, look at you, you're the leader of the Re – "

Yuan silenced him with a glare. "Kratos, you know you can't speak of that here. It's too risky for the both of us."

Kratos nodded but said, "I was just trying to make a point..."

Yuan's sapphire eyes flashed and darkened to the color of waves in a tempest. "Do you want me killed, Kratos? Do I mean nothing to you?" He grabbed the collar of the human's top and shook him furiously.

"Yuan. Yuan, stop!" Kratos demanded. The half-elf obeyed, still eyeing Kratos coldly. "You mean so much to me, don't you know that already?" He sighed, "I was just being careless… I'm sorry."

Yuan's eyes softened at Kratos' words and he sighed too. "I know, and I'm sorry, Kratos, but that subject always makes me touchy…you know very well what Mithos would do to me if he found out…" he fidgeted uncomfortably, nervously fiddling with his Cruxis Crystal.

"Don't worry about it…" Kratos trailed off, enjoying watching Yuan's hand upon his Crystal. It was a very nice contrast… the blue gem set off Yuan's hair and eyes and the gold metal brought out the warmth in his skin. Kratos reached up and brushed Yuan's hands out of the way and kissed the jewel there. Yuan closed his eyes and moaned, shuddering; his Cruxis Crystal was one of his most sensitive spots.

But Kratos didn't stop there; he planted kisses all the way across Yuan's collarbones and up his neck. Yuan had melted deliciously like butter, his eyes half-lidded and his arms barely holding him up. Finally Kratos found Yuan's mouth again and they kissed deeply, Yuan falling forward. That kiss had been too much and he was unable to sit up anymore, so he just resigned himself to Kratos' expert tongue and lay there in rapture.

"I may not know your reason for sneaking in here tonight," Kratos breathed in between kisses, "But I'm not the dense human you take me for either…"

Yuan's only possible answer was a groan as Kratos licked and then bit his earlobe.

Kratos trailed down again, lingering about Yuan's sensitive collarbones for a moment before going lower. He was really starting to enjoy Yuan's responses, and his hands roamed about Yuan's chest and back for more receptive areas. He stroked Yuan's flat stomach with four cold fingers and Yuan let out a whimper as he started to awaken in… lower areas.

Yuan had only dreamed about being this close to Kratos, but now this was real. He couldn't just stay passive…! So Yuan slipped a fine-fingered hand under Kratos' tank and rubbed in circles around a dark nipple. Kratos nearly forgot about kissing Yuan and gasped, his breathing quickly turning into panting.

Yuan took the opportunity to kiss Kratos' open mouth and tongue-fight him. As soon as they parted for air, Yuan deftly removed Kratos' top and traced the outline of the human's Cruxis Crystal with his tongue. Kratos' had a different design and stone than his own, and pondering this, he flicked his tongue at the red jewel. Kratos writhed beneath him, gasping loudly, and Yuan grinned.

He continued his assault upon Kratos, leaving the human like putty in his hands. He kissed his favorite spot – now with gusto, as secrecy was now abandoned – and nibbled his way down. His teeth found a nipple and he delicately nipped the tip. Kratos' louder reaction was very pleasing, and he got several more as he worked the nipple.

He worked his way downwards again and licked Kratos' bellybutton. This time Kratos bucked, almost upsetting Yuan. Kratos groaned with each lick, finally panting out, "Ah…Yuan…!"

Yuan stopped, mercifully, and stooped over Kratos and kissed him on the mouth. Kratos' lustful eyes met his, and before Yuan knew what was happening, he'd been flipped over and pinned down forcefully by his fellow seraph.

"My turn again," Kratos said huskily. He started with Yuan's belly, torturing him the same way he'd been tortured previously. Yuan was even more vocal than Kratos had been, but Kratos wasn't giving the bluenette _any_ mercy. His hands pinned Yuan's arms down, so all he could do was moan and buck against Kratos, who merely smirked.

Kratos knew he was pressing his luck when he fiddled with the waistband of Yuan's pants, but it was really Yuan egging him on, after all… so he slipped in his fingers and massaged Yuan's lower belly. Yuan bucked harder, crying out Kratos' name in ecstasy.

Kratos moved his hand in lower and gripped Yuan's hardening cock, giving it a squeeze. Yuan cried out, clawing madly at Kratos and cleaving to him. Kratos freed Yuan of his shoes with his free hand and next his pants, leaving the fair-skinned bluenette completely exposed. He shivered in the cold air, his Cruxis Crystal throwing off light, his arms clinging tightly to Kratos.

But Yuan wasn't about to give up – Kratos loosened his grip for just a moment when Yuan turned the tables again. But Kratos didn't mind; he relished the feeling of a very naked Yuan straddling him. Yuan's eyes glinted wickedly, as they always did when he had an idea.

He gave Kratos a quick kiss before turning his attention lower – much lower than he'd gone before. He massaged Kratos between the legs, making the seraphim groan with the friction. Then, just to tease him, he s-l-o-w-l-y worked the purple pants down, making sure to brush Kratos' legs as much as possible. Kratos was murmuring Yuan's name over and over and moaning loudly by the time he was finished. Yuan promptly tossed the tight garments off the bed and dove forward, spreading Kratos' strapping lanky legs.

Yuan's cold fingertips made contact with his inner thighs and he moaned again and bucked. Yuan nuzzled Kratos' downy red hairs and breathed in his spicy masculine scent. The scent was even stronger down here and Yuan's eyes almost rolled back into his head in pleasure. But then he shook his head slightly, focusing on the task at hand, which made him smirk.

Yuan took hold of Kratos' throbbing erection with his teeth, making sure to only nibble the tip. Kratos' eyes flashed open and he made a sound between a gasp and a scream. Yuan slowly took his entire length in his mouth, making sure to bite his way down. Kratos was gasping for mercy, his breathing ragged and his cries pathetic for such a great seraphim. But this only encouraged Yuan more, and he retreated to nibble on the tip again.

"Nnnggh… aaahh… Y-Yuan…"

Kratos was close, Yuan could tell. So he stroked the length, making to sure to drive him closer to the edge one last time, and then lay upon him, giving Kratos innocent eyes.

Kratos' own eyes were wild, and he was ready to lunge at Yuan and have his way with him right then and there; and the "cute Yuan" look only served to madden him more. Growling like a feral beast, Kratos threw Yuan down forcefully and hungrily attacked his lips. He trailed down, much more quickly now, barely lingering around Yuan's collarbone before giving him a good nip on his manhood, just for payback. Yuan would have giggled if he could, but he instead groaned, a smile playing about on his lips. He loved how possessive Kratos was with him…

Yuan suddenly cried out, a finger probing his entrance. It slowly, deliciously, inched inside him, and soon another joined. Now Yuan lost himself, screaming Kratos' name shamelessly. He wrapped his legs around Kratos' waist to give the human better access and moaned again as the third finger entered him. He whimpered as they retreated, his eyes pleading for more.

Kratos paused for just a moment, reaching across the bed to his table for the iodine. It wasn't the best lube available (and a strange one at that), but it would have to do for now. Kratos quickly dipped his fingers into the bottle and coated himself well; hurting Yuan was the last thing he wanted to do. Soon he was ready and poised himself just above Yuan's entrance, glancing at Yuan one last time to make sure it was all right.

"Do it, Kratos," he whispered to his auburn-haired lover. "Hard."

Kratos tenderly smoothed away Yuan's sweat-soaked hair and kissed him on the forehead before pounding into him with a yell.

It was ecstasy – everything Yuan had dreamed and more. Kratos was amazing, and Yuan felt that he had died and gone to heaven hundreds of times in the space of a minute. Stars erupted in his eyes; their rhythm became faster and faster, he and Kratos were so close…

They came at the same moment, both of their cries filling the small little bedroom, and Kratos collapsed, exhausted, upon Yuan.

Yuan all of a sudden became extremely sleepy, but he gave Kratos an affectionate kiss on the nose and whispered, "That was amazing…"

Kratos smiled, his eyes fluttering open for just a moment. "So mind telling me now why you snuck in here?"

Yuan laughed, "So then you are a dense human. But… I love you anyways." He smiled up at Kratos, proud that he'd finally been able to say it.

Kratos laughed too. "That's all? But I already knew that."

"Really?" Yuan seemed genuinely surprised. "How long…?"

Kratos nodded. "A long, long time, Yuan."

Yuan smiled, toying with a few of Kratos' auburn locks, then closed his eyes and let out a content, sleepy sigh.

"Yuan?" Kratos asked.

"Hmm?" Came Yuan's comfortable reply.

Kratos gave the smiling Yuan a tender kiss on the mouth. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Ok, on three! "Aww!"_

_(I'm such a cheeseball…)_

_I know that ending is horribly cheesy... but a KxY lemon is a KxY lemon, right? Right._

_I know the whole "Yuan gets shot" thing is really random, and simply locking down the building probably wouldn't be enough to keep an assassin in, but... the weird idea generators in my mind did this. Although actually, I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out, especially since I managed to finish it all in one weekend; I'm generally very bad with updates on my regular Fanfiction account, and I rarely can finish something all in one go. But that's why I'm so happy with this one - I got the idea in my head, and just wrote it!_

_Well I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review! (No flames, once again, please; they are not appreciated.)_

_Thanks!_

**-Riesentraube**

_**Update: **__So I noticed that the little horizontal divider thingy wasn't working at the beginning of the fic and re-inserted it. I hope it works now! _

_Also, I have to clear some things up: I say in this fic that Yuan has blue eyes, when he really has blue-green eyes, and I apologize for messing that up. However, I do prefer Yuan with pointed ears, despite him having round ones. So I hope that sets some things straight._


End file.
